


Stamina

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Riding, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet decides to let Knock Out have some fun as a reward for helping the Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> [medics are fun okay](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/94933514473/skymachine-sharkfat-how-do-you-draw)

The red mech groans, overloading again when Ratchet’s digits pinch that wire bundle underneath his tires. “Ratchet!” he gasps, grinding himself down onto the other medic. “That’s h-hardly fair!”

"Fair? This is your reward for helping us instead of being a stubborn Decepticon."

Arching, Knock Out braces his servos on Ratchet’s abdomen behind him before he resumes riding the mech’s spike. When Ratchet had offered him a reward in the form of overloads, Knock Out had honestly expected the older mech to overload first. The longer he rode Ratchet, however, the more curious Knock Out got.  _Just how long could the old rust bucket actually last_?

Ratchet continues playing with Knock Out’s backplates, and the smaller mech huffs, tossing his helm back. Ratchet briefly wonders if Knock Out realizes that he’s leaked so much lubricant that it’s flowed down Ratchet’s array and a puddle has formed beneath his aft

With another quiet moan, Knock Out realizes that another charge is building as Ratchet spins his tires. “Fragger,” he pants, rising up until just the tip of the older mech’s spike remains in his valve.

"Exactly," Ratchet laughs before he grasps the red bot’s hips and pulls him down in one quick movement.


End file.
